iWhat day is today?
by iGabriela
Summary: Carly e Adam, estão comemorando um mês de namoro, mas o que Carly não sabe, é que esse dia é importante na vida de seus melhores amigos.


**Nome :**** iWhat day is today? ****  
Shipper: ****Seddie/Cadam ****  
Gênero: ****Romance/Comédia****  
Duração:**** Shortfic.****  
Classificação:**** 10 anos.****  
Autora: **_**Gabriela Nocera **_**  
Sinopse: ****Carly e Adam, estão comemorando um mês de namoro, mas o que Carly não sabe, é que esse dia é importante na vida de seus melhores amigos. ****Ok, fico idiota essa sinopse! Mas nao consegui pensar em mais nada, sorry****N/A :**** Hey Guys!  
Então, só vou avisar, que não sei se essa é a data exata do beijo Seddie. Eu procurei na internet, e os sites falam que é essa, porque eles consideram a data de lançamento do episódio, quando a data do beijo. Então coloquei essa.. apesar de achar, que não é essa! Mas... não serei contra a maioria dos sites. Eu espero que gostem.  
**

**( Sentimentos de Carly Shay ) **

**Aii... que tarde maravilhosa! É sábado, não teve aula. Nada de escutar a voz irritante da Srta. Briggs e o melhor... hoje à noite vou com o Adam ao cinema! Esse dia tem tudo para ser perfeito. Não dá pra acreditar que hoje estamos completando um mês de namoro. Estou tão feliz. Argh! Cadê a Sam? Ela já deveria ter chegado à meia hora atrás, para o ensaio do iCarly e até agora nada! Eu não sei porque depois de 3 anos ainda me surpreendo com seus atrasos. Freddie e eu estamos ficando entediados. Ele não pára de mexer nos seus equipamentos. Percebi que ele está meio distraído esses dias... não sei o que é, mas sinto que não devo perguntar, porque ele vai mentir. Ouço a porta do estúdio abrir, olhei era Sam entrando como um furacão, meio ofegante. **  
_'' Aii... cheguei... '' _**- Ela falou pausadamente, parece cansada. **  
_'' Nossa...porque demorou tanto? '' _**- Eu perguntei.**  
_'' Minha mãe parou pra comprar rosquinhas e ficou lá dando em cima de um cara! '' _**- Ela cuspiu as palavras agressivamente, enquanto se jogava no puff.**  
_'' Humm... '' _**- Eu resmunguei sem dar muita importância. Eu não consigo parar de pensar no Adam. Aiii...Será que ele lembra que dia é hoje? **  
_'' Que felicidade toda é essa,amiga? '' _**- Ela perguntou. Olhei pra ela, e só então percebi que eu estava parada no meio do estúdio sorrindo feito boba. **  
_'' Essa felicidade e esse sorriso bobo aí, tem nome...'' _**- Ouvi Freddie falando, enquanto tinha sua atenção voltada ao laptop. **  
_'' Adam? '' _**- Disse Sam.**  
_'' É...sabem que dia é hoje?_ **- Eu perguntei, já sabendo da resposta. Será que eles lembram que hoje o Adam e eu completamos um mês de namoro? Acho que não..**

_'' 3 de Janeiro '' _**- ouvi Sam e Freddie unissonos. Olhei pra eles, e percebi que eles se encaravam, ambos vermelhos. Ihh...o que será que deu nesses dois? **  
_'' Isso mesmo... e sabem o que tem de importante nesse dia? ''_** - Eu questionei. Mais uma vez ambos se olharam, e rapidamente desviaram o olhar para o chão. Hump... estou achando que tem algo rolando aqui, que eu não estou sabendo. **  
_'' Ahn... o que? '' _**- Sam perguntou, meio nervosa. Freddie a encarou assustado e depois olhou pra mim.**  
_'' Adam e eu estamos completando um mês de namoro! Não é lindo? '' _**- Respondi. Percebi que ambos pareceram mais calmos, quando eu disse isso. Mas ainda estavam vermelhos. Aí tem coisa..! **  
_'' É ... sim! '' _**- Falaram juntos novamente. Eu não posso dizer isso à eles, mas eu sinceramente acho tão fofo quando eles falam ao mesmo tempo.**  
_'' Ahn...eu vou pegar um chá gelado, alguém quer? ''_ **- Perguntei. Eu senti que o clima entre eles estava muito estranho, e eu estou morrendo de sede. **  
_'' Eu quero... '' _**- O ouvi dizer, baixinho. **  
_'' Tá... eu já volto! '' _**- Caminhei até a porta e sai. Fiquei alguns instantes parada atrás da porta, na esperança deles falarem algo, mas ninguém disse nada. Argh! Melhor eu pegar logo os chás, antes que eles comecem a se matar. **

**( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson ) **

**Ahh... porque a Carly tinha que perguntar se nós sabíamos que dia era hoje? Ela não poderia perguntar amanhã? Não... ela teve que falar isso justo hoje! Como eu posso me esquecer desse dia, tão especial na minha vida. O dia em que a Sam e eu nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Lembro como se fosse ontem. Eu sozinho na saída de incêndio, a Sam me pedindo desculpas, a minha maluca proposta e o beijo. Esse beijo que não sai da minha cabeça, desde o dia em que ele aconteceu. O pior é que eu não consigo nem ao menos disfarçar. Comecei a encarar a Sam, feito um idiota. Percebi que ela também me encarou e sorriu, mas logo abaixou a cabeça, vermelha de vergonha.  
E agora a Carly simplesmente desceu, e nos deixou aqui sozinhos. Falo alguma coisa? Não sei... tenho até medo de romper esse silêncio. Olhei pra ela e a vi se levantar e andar em direção ao nosso '' carro cenográfico '', ela encostou e ali ficou, com as mãos apoiadas nele. Eu preciso falar com ela... não posso mais esconder isso.  
Ainda mais hoje, o nosso dia! O dia que marcou a minha vida para sempre. **  
_'' Então... você... le..le..lembra que dia é hoje? '' _**- Eu perguntei, com a voz baixa e meio trêmula. Senti minhas mãos ficarem frias, atravessei o estúdio lentamente, enquanto esperava por uma resposta dela. **  
_'' Lembro... '' _**- Ela falou, olhando para o chão. Me aproximei ainda mais dela, eu preciso dizer o que sinto. Tem que ser agora.**  
_'' E... vo...vo..você..qu...quer.. relembrar? '' _**- Eu gaguejei um pouco, com medo de sua resposta. Eu estava bem próximo à ela. Ela me encarou por um momento. Parecia muito nervosa, assim como eu. Meu coração estava quase saindo do meu peito, de tão forte e rápido que batia. **

_'' Ahn... '' _**- Foi o único som que ouvi dela. Ela desviou seu olhar para seus pés, outra vez. Levei minha mão até seu queixo, e delicadamente, ergui seu rosto, obrigando-a a olhar pra mim. Seus belos olhos azuis, brilhavam tão intensamente, que eu perdia a fala. Eu respirei fundo, e tentei organizar meus pensamentos, para poder dizer algo. **  
_'' Eu vou entender...isso como um sim! '' _**- Eu disse sorrindo. Ela sorriu timidamente. **  
**E isso foi o suficiente. Acariciei seu rosto, e deslizei minha mão para seu pescoço, puxando-a devagar para perto de mim. Senti sua respiração acelerada encontrar a minha, que estava um pouco mais calma, mas ainda estou nervoso. Fechei os olhos, e em seguida toquei levemente meus lábios, nos seus. Percebi que Sam tentou recuar, mas logo parou e eu passei minhas mãos envolta da cintura dela, unindo seu corpo ao meu. Seu perfume, tão suave e doce, exalava pelo estúdio me atraindo mais e mais. O beijo, antes calmo e carinhoso, de repente se intensificou, tornando-se um pouco desesperado. Senti ela entrelaçar suas mãos em minhas costas, me puxando para perto dela, não deixando espaço algum entre nós. Uma de suas mãos subiu até minha nuca, me fazendo arrepiar o corpo todo. Sua língua encontrava a minha e juntas, dançavam com a mesma paixão, carinho e urgência. Não há palavras no mundo, que explique tudo o que eu estou sentindo nesse momento. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida. Como eu queria que o tempo congelasse, para que esse momento, se eternizasse.**

**( Sentimentos de Sam Puckett )**

**Ah meu Deus! Eu não acredito no que está acontecendo. Freddie e eu estamos nos beijando. Eu queria ter tido forças para pará-lo, mas foi impossível. Há tanto tempo, eu sonho com esse momento, que agora que finalmente está acontecendo, eu não posso simplesmente impedir. Sim, eu estou apaixonada pelo Freddie. Eu não sei ao certo como nem quando, esse louco sentimento apareceu, mas quando tentei evitar, já era tarde, o Freddie já havia se instalado no meu coração e minha mente. E por mais que eu tentasse esquecê-lo, não conseguia. Há muito tempo, em que eu só penso nele. Fico contando as horas, minutos e segundos para vê-lo. Se antes eu já não prestava a minima atenção nas aulas, agora então, minha única razão para permanecer acordada na aula, é para ficar olhando para ele, pensando nele... é claro, tudo bem discretamente. Carly começou com umas indiretas, dias atrás, mas é óbvio que eu neguei todas elas.  
Parece que estou em um dos meus sonhos, Freddie e eu, sozinhos, nos beijando apaixonadamente, sem ninguém para nos interromper. Eu espero que isso não seja um sonho, porque se for, prefiro dormir eternamente. **  
**Seus lábios tão macios e quentes, se encaixam perfeitamente nos meus. Suas mãos acariciando meu cabelo e meu rosto, me fazendo arrepiar. Nossos corpos tão colados, que consigo sentir seu coração batendo mais forte, no mesmo ritmo do meu. A essa altura, o ar já estava escasso. Mas eu não queria parar o beijo, por duas razões, primeiro: esse é o melhor beijo da minha vida, e segundo: eu não sei o que dizer ao Freddie, estou morrendo de vergonha, não sei como olhar pra ele.  
O que eu vou fazer? Não sei... diminuimos o ritmo do beijo, que era muito intenso, e nos beijávamos mais calmamente. Ele que a pouco me apertava um pouco mais forte contra seu corpo, agora começou a me soltar. Fomos parando o beijo, devagar.**  
_'' Wow... isso...isso vai ser...dificil de esquecer... '' _**- Ele disse, parando para respirar. **  
_'' Como se antes fosse fácil... '' _**- Falei, sorrindo. Ele me lançou um olhar malicioso. **  
_'' Aí...tá afim de relembrar... todo ano? '' _**- Perguntou, um pouco nervoso. Desfiz meu sorriso, e fiquei séria. **  
_'' Não! '' _**- Respondi. **  
_'' Po...po...porque não? '' _**- Ele gaguejou, visivelmente surpreso. Hahaha... eu adoro zuar esse nerd. **  
_'' Porque... eu com certeza não vou querer esperar um ano todo, pra poder te beijar de novo...''_** - Eu falei, sorrindo. Mais uma vez ele me encarou, confuso.**  
_'' O que quer dizer? '' _  
_'' Quero dizer que eu quero te beijar todos os dias... o ano inteiro... pra sempre! '' _**- Eu falei, rindo. Não consegui me segurar, a cara de medo dele, foi hilária. **  
_'' Acho que eu vou gostar disso...'' _**- Ele sorriu e me puxou para mais um beijo.**

**( Sentimentos de Carly Shay ) **

**Ah, que delicia esse chá! Mas algo não me sai da cabeça. Porque a Sam e o Freddie agiram daquele jeito, quando perguntei do dia? Com certeza não foi pelo meu namoro com o Adam. Muito pelo contrário, quando eu disse do que se tratava, ficaram bem mais ... vou perguntar ao Spencer, quem sabe ele se lembra de algo. **  
_'' Aí ...Spencer, você sabe se tem alguma coisa importante hoje? '' _- **Eu perguntei. Ele estava vendo TV, parou e me encarou. **  
_'' Que dia é hoje? ''_  
_'' Ahn.. hoje é dia 3...'' _  
_'' Ah sei lá... porque a pergunta?_  
_'' É que eu tava comentando sobre o meu aniversário de namoro com o Adam, com a Sam e o Freddie, e eles se olharam envergonhados, como se tivessem se lembrado de algo._  
_'' Ah maninha, deve ser impressão sua. Esses dois aí, ultimamente ficam envergonhados por qualquer coisa...''_**- Disse meu irmão, tentando me fazer esquecer. É.. acho que ele tem razão, não deve ser nada demais, senão eu saberia. **  
_'' É... você tem razão! '' _**- Disse **  
_'' Eu sei...'' _**- Ele sorriu e voltou a ver TV.**  
_'' Tá vendo o que aí? '' _**- Eu perguntei, me aproximando da TV. Antes que ele pudesse me responder, eu já tinha reconhecido o programa,'' Famosos embaixo D'água ''! Muito bom.**  
_'' Famosos embaixo D'água... '' _**- Ele respondeu, sem me dar muita atenção. **  
_'' Hum... legal! Bom, eu vou subindo, ok? ''_ **- Eu falei, indo em direção as escadas. **  
'_' Tá...'' _**- Foi tudo que ouvi dele. Argh! Odeio ser ignorada! **  
**Subi calmamente até o 3º andar. Fui andando em silêncio, para ver se eu ouvia alguma briga entre meus amigos, mas não ouvi nada!**

**Que estranho... será que a Sam já matou o Freddie? Ou será que eles não estão nem se falando, por algum motivo que eles estão me escondendo. Bom, é melhor eu entrar logo antes que eles resolvam descer. **  
_'' Freddie, eu voltei com o seu... '' _**- Eu disse, enquanto entrava no estúdio de repente, mas eu não consegui terminar a minha frase. AH MEU DEUS! Eu... estou vendo isso mesmo? Sam e Freddie estavam se beijando? Por quanto tempo eu fiquei lá embaixo? Diante da cena, eu fiquei imóvel. Não conseguia nem falar. E eles estavam ainda mais surpresos do que eu. Ah, que droga! Eu estraguei o clima... eu devia ter olhado na porta, antes de entrar feito doida. E agora? O que eu falo? **  
_'' Ca..Ca...Carly... ''_ **- Sam gaguejou meu nome, mas também não conseguiu falar nada. Bom, acho melhor eu descer e esperar que eles venham falar comigo. **  
_'' Ahn... não precisam me dizer nada! Eu vou descer e ver TV com o Spencer... acho que o ensaio do iCarly pode esperar até amanhã!_** - Falei. Ambos sorriram, como se estivessem me agradecendo. É... acho que eles têm muito para conversar. Joguei o chá gelado para o Freddie, e ele pegou-o rapidamente. **  
_'' Valeu..'' _**- Ele agradeceu, corado. Own que lindos... finalmente. Fui saindo do estúdio, já ia fechar a porta, quando me lembrei de uma coisa, e voltei para falar.**  
_'' Ah, hoje à noite, vou com o Adam ao cinema, podem ir se quiserem. ''_** - Disse, saindo de lá e fechando a porta. **  
**Desci as escadas e me sentei com o Spencer no sofá. Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção na TV. A cena que eu vi a pouco, me surpreendeu. Eu já imaginava que isso ia acontecer um dia, mas mesmo assim, é estranho e fofo. Bem... definitivamente, hoje é um dia importante. Além de ser aniversário de namoro meu e do Adam, para Sam e Freddie, hoje é o começo de uma nova vida.**

_**FIM!**_


End file.
